Petites retrouvailles et grande enquête
by Pinara
Summary: Une enquête oblige nos deux détectives du LAPD à se rendre à Santa Barbara. C'est l'occasion pour l'un d'eux de retrouver quelqu'un de familier...


Bonjour tout le monde, ceci est une fanfiction que j'ai écrit au milieu de la très ennuyeuse audition de guitare de mon frère. Je viens de remarquer que c'est la première fanfiction de Common Law en français et le premier crossover Psych/Common Law. Je vais donc publier le premier chapitre qui est le seul que j'ai écrit. Et pour le reste, on verra après.

Je ne possède ni Psych, ni Common Law... Parce que si je possédais Common Law, la série aurait été renouvelée !

Bon, donc cette fanfic se situe après le final de Common Law et avant l'épisode 7x7 de Psych, Deeez Nups. En fait, je me suis dit qu'on ne savait pas grand chose sur la famille de Wes, à part qu'il est fils unique, que son père n'a jamais pris de jours de congés et que sa mère aurait préférée qu'il reste avocat. Bref, ça nous laisse un peu de liberté pour par exemple un... cousin ? Hi hi hi hi hi...

Enjoy !

* * *

Petites retrouvailles et grande enquête...

Chapitre 1 : LA-SB

Travis jonglait joyeusement, son agrafeuse dans une main et le désinfectant de Wes dans l'autre. Ce dernier essayait de respirer le plus calmement possible, pour eviter d'arracher la tête de son partenaire. De toute façons, ça salirait son costume. Sutton poussa alors la porte de son bureau et se planta devant les bureaux de ses deux détectives. Travis cessa brusquement son petit jeu et reposa rapidement le désinfectant et l'agrapheuse.

-Les garçons, commença le capitaine, pour les besoins d'une enquête, vous allez devoir vous rendre à Santa-Barbara.

-Quelle enquête ? Demanda Wes.

-Douze cadavres d'habitants de L.A ont été retrouvés à Santa-Barbara. Répondit-il.

-Vous voulez dire qu'un tueur en série kidnappe des gens à Los-Angeles et les tue à Santa-Barbara ?! S'exclama Travis. C'est moi ou ils sont de plus en plus dingues ?

Le Capitaine hocha la tête d'un air renfrogné.

-L'enquête à lieu là-bas, mais j'ai réussi à vous y faire participer. Ce sont quand même nos habitants qui sont en danger. Dit-il. Je vais vous expliquer ce que vous allez devoir faire, (Wes sortit un stylo et se prépara à noter) vous allez en voiture jusqu'à Santa-Barbara, là-bas, vous allez voir le SBPD, ils sont au courant de votre arrivée et vous attendent cet après-midi. Pour vous logez, vous vous débrouillez par contre. Allez ! Dépêchez-vous, allez-y, pas de temps à perdre !

-Quoi, maintenant ?! Cria Travis.

Sutton fit signe aux deux partenaires de partir. Au moment où ils allaient quitter le commissariat, il leur dit :

-Le m'a dit qu'elle trouverait un moyen de vous faire votre séance de thérapie !

Wes soupira et monta avec Travis dans la voiture.

Le trajet s'est passé calmement. Enfin, aussi calmement que ça pouvait l'être avec Wes et Travis...

Wes se gara devant le commissariat du SBPD. Les deux descendirent de la voiture. Wes rajusta son manteau et Travis ses cheveux, et les deux compères rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils s'approchèrent de l'accueil, montrèrent leurs plaques et un jeune homme en uniforme, très grand, aux cheveux bruns et au grand sourire les accompagna jusqu'à une salle dans laquelle était disposés des tableaux couverts de photos de victimes. Le policier qui les avaient accompagnés s'approcha d'un grand homme de dos, qui portait un costume et avait les cheveux noirs. Le jeune dit quelque chose à l'homme de dos qui se retourna alors et regarda en direction du duo.

Wes resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se mettre à sourire. L'homme eu la même réaction et les deux se rapprochèrent l'un deux l'autres avant de se donner l'accolade en riant, sous le regard éberlué de toutes les personnes présentes, dont Travis. Les deux stoppèrent l'accolade et restèrent à se regarder quelques secondes. Travis s'approcha d'eux et toussota légèrement. Wes tourna la tête et le regarda et vit son regard interrogateur. Il se retourna vers l'homme à nouveau, et dit :

-Euh, Carlton, voici mon partenaire, Travis Marks. Travis, voici mon cousin, Carlton Lassiter.

Le mot cousin fut suivi de nombreux chuchotements. A quelques mètres de là, un petit groupe de personnes regardaient la scène. Juliet, Shawn, et Gus.

-Son cousin, qu'est-ce-qu'il veut dire par là ? Demanda Jules.

-Qu'il est son cousin. Lui répondit Gus en articulant bien.

-Merci Gus, tu nous a été très utile. Dit Shawn.

Gus souffla un léger « Pas de quoi » en souriant.

-Bon, c'est pas tout les garçons, expliqua Juliet, mais on va pas non plus rester ici, il faut nous présenter.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le lieutenant chef. Elle se mit à ses côtés et sourit à Lassiter qui lui répondit dans un sourire crispé :

-O'Hara, voici mon cousin, Wesley Mitchell. Wes, voici ma partenaire, le lieutenant Juliet O'Hara.

Elle lui serra la main et lui demanda :

-Vous êtes un des détectives de L.A, c'est ça ?

Wes hocha la tête. Travis saisit alors la main de Jules et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Et moi je suis l'autre, dit-il, Travis Marks, ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous devez être l'atout beauté de Santa-Barbara...

En entendant ses mots, Shawn donna un coup de coude à Gus avant de s'avancer vers elle. Il l'embrassa et lui murmura (mais assez fort pour que Travis l'entende) :

-Juliet... mon amour, ma beauté, ma PETITE AMIE.

Wes lanca un regard amusé à Travis tandis que celui ci soupirait. Shawn poussa un « Oh ! », comme s'il venait de découvrir la présence des deux hommes. Il leurs serra la main à tour de rôle en disant :

-Je suis Shawn Spencer, médium en chef de la police de Santa-Barbara, et voici mon partenaire...

-Burton Guster. Le coupa Gus. Quoiqu'il puisse vous dire, je m'appelle Burton Guster. Rien d'autre. Mais, appellez moi Gus.

-Un médium... soupira Wes avant de se tourner vers Lassiter. Tu tolères ça ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire...

-Ben quoi ! Médium, je trouve ça cool ! S'exclama Travis. Tu peux dire quoi sur moi ?

Le « médium » lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et dit :

-Je vois, je vois... que vous avez des cheveux vraiment flippant.

Travis commença à tripoter ses cheveux alors que Jules jeta un regard noir à Shawn.

-Moi, je les trouve très bien. Dit-elle en souriant.

Shawn observa Travis plus consciencieusement. Il vit une carte qui dépassait de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il tenta de la lire et...

-Je vois, oooooh, je vois... je vois, je vois... une thérapie de couple ! Vous faîtes une thérapie de couple.

Travis regarda Shawn, médusé.

-Waoooouh ! C'est génial ! C'est extraordinaire ! Comment vous avez deviné que Wes et moi faisons une thérapie de couple ?!

Il y eu alors un grand silence et Travis comprit vite au regard de Shawn qu'il n'avait pas exactement compris ça... Lassiter se tourna vers Wes et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Wes se lança :

-C'est notre chef, il... on se disputait beaucoup avec Travis alors, il a eu cette idée...

-Bref, continua Travis, c'est pas vraiment en temps que couple qu'on y vas, mais en temps que partenaires, au travail.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire...

C'est à ce moment là que le Chef Vick arriva.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous immobiles ? Dit-t-elle. Allez, au boulot !

La majorité des policiers retournèrent à leurs occupations. Elle s 'approcha de Wes et Travis et leur serra la main.

-Bienvenue à Santa-Barbara.

-Chef, commenca Shawn, vous savez qu'ils font une thérapie de couple ?

-Oui Mr Spencer, répondit-elle, leur capitaine, qui est d'ailleurs un homme très bavard, m'en a parlé.

-Et, continua Gus, vous saviez que le détective Mitchell est le cousin de Lassiter ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et dit :

-Euh... non, je ne le savais pas.

* * *

Bon, déjà, vu que le fandom Common Law français est totalement inexistant, se serait un miracle que quelqu'un lise cette fic. Peut-être à la rigueur, un étranger parlant bien le français (ou possédant une version futuriste de Google Traduction). Ou, qui sait, peut-être un French Psych'Os ayant naïvement regardé la liste des crossovers de Psych et serait tombé sur Common Law et peut-être aurait-il vu la série sur USA Network, ou même, sur M6. Peut-être sinon, qu'il fait partie de la catégorie fan désespéré (j'en fait partie), qui se fiche de savoir avec quelle série sa série préférée est croisée, il lira quand même, au risque de ne rien comprendre. Et aussi, en poussant un peu, sera capable de regarder cette série pour comprendre le crossover. Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous lisez ces lignes, vous êtes bien arrivés ici pour une raison ou une autre. Donc, pour en revenir à la fanfiction, il faut vous rapellez que si le niveau est assez bas et peu cohérent, c'est surtout un « fantasme » de fan qui cherche juste à provoquer des situations loufoques et de tester ses personnages préférés. Je vais malgré tout essayer de me concentrer pour donner un aspect plus « plausible » à cette histoire. (En même temps, essayez d'écrire quelque chose de plausible en écoutant des gamins de 8 ans jouer Santiano avec des guitares beaucoup trop grandes pour eux...). Bon bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre et que vous ne voulez pas me tuer à cause des quelques lignes totalement inutiles que je viens d'écrire parce que franchement, là , j'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je vais donc lâcher mon clavier et publier. Maintenant. OK, maintenant. On se revoit plus tard !


End file.
